


Vula amehlo akho

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Vula amehlo akho

Umkhathi uzomenza abukeke kabi, anqume uJaime. Kwakulula kanjalo.

Babedabule umngcele bangene ezweni lomqhele ekuqaleni kosuku, futhi konke ayekufuna kwakuwukudla neziphuzo, okugeza okufudumele nombhede ofanele, futhi babenezingulube ezanele nemihume emigedeni lapho. . Base bema e-Ivy Inn. Kufanele uthintane nePetroleum; kumele ngabe saba nomuntu ozomqaphela.

Kepha kwakukhona.

Yena ziphoqe noMbusi wababusi okuncane, uma kungekhona yokungathembeki, amazinyo, esazi kancane kuka ukuza etafuleni.

UBrienne, yena, wambheka wabe esebeka ikhanda lakhe phansi. Mhlawumbe bekungumbono omuhle, noma engeke amshiye, ukuthi aqale ngaye.

Wathatha isiphuzo eside se-wayini futhi hhayi ngaphansi kwenkomishi kuze kwaba umzuzu wokugcina, lapho-ke amadoda abingelela kuye kungakhathalekile ukuthi amagama awo ayini, akakwazanga ukukhumbula.

Uyala uBrienne ngokuvuleleka okumangalisayo nangokuhlonipha okuphansi isiko. Njengoba ayazi ukuthi wayefuna.

"Lady Brienne waseTarth," kusho uJaime egijima edlula edeskini kaBrienne ngaphansi kwetafula emcela ukuthi ambheke, noma ngabe kungokwesekondi elilodwa nje. "Okhathazekile noCrowell noMarlin." Ube esethatha ukuluma lapho ayegaye khona izigwaca futhi wacela amadoda ukuthi azohlala.

UCrowell uzwakalise ukumangala ukuthi ulimi lokuqashelwa luhlaselwa kafushane kuphela ngokungajwayelekile kukaBrienne.

"Bayinkemba enhle," kusho uJaime. Uthe imivimbo yeBrienne ibinombala ofanayo wokukhanya nezinwele zakhe. Yize ubuso bakhe bebungakwazi ukukhuluma ngaphandle kokukwazi ukubona ukuthi ubhekene nesimo sokuzwela. Wayengazi ukuthi wazi kanjani, kodwa wakwazi. Ngokuphindaphindiwe, watshela indoda engqondweni yakhe.

UCrowell washo okuthile okuyisiwula ngabesifazane. Okukodwa okusho ukuthi, uJaime akayena umlandeli, kepha okwamshaya njengokubi kakhulu ukusho, kulokhu, ikakhulukazi lapho kunowesifazane egibele kuye.

Wabubula wabheka ezansi kwindebe, ezibuza ukuthi ngabe ukhona yini umuntu ogcwalisiwe namanje.

UCrowell ubesakhuluma. Akunakukholwa.

"Saber," kusho uBrienne, esebenzisa lokho abezokucabanga njengezwi lakhe elifile. Wavuka futhi waye okungenani amakhanda amabili omndeni ngaphezu kwe-marlin emfushane, othathe isinyathelo esingacabangi emuva emuva, okwenze uJaime wafuna ukukhahlela, (kepha babenakho newayini elalilodwa uqine kakhulu, le wayini.)

Kungenzeka ukuthi ngabe wayecabanga, kepha lapho sebeshanela, wacabanga ukuthi ubona izinyembezi emehlweni akhe.

Ngifuna ukulala nje, wayecabanga ukuthi uyakhalaza, futhi uthathe okokugcina kokumudla isidlo sakhe sakusihlwa. Kwabe sekuma.

"Hhayi ubusuku obumnandi," etshela amadoda, ngokumamatheka, "noma uyazi, iya ezimvu uyothola i-fuck. Noma yini."

Wayazi ukuthi kungemva kukaCondi, kepha akanakanga.

UBrienne wayephumele ngaphandle. Waqalaza isikhashana, washaya ilanga, ezama ukuyikhipha.

Ah, ezansi ngasemfuleni, okuwukuphela kwendawo yokugcina lapho isondo lamanzi laphendulwa khona, esihlahleni esihlengezwe. Empeleni wabheka amathunzi amancane emagatsheni.

Wahamba phansi, elungiselela ukuletha ihlaya le-tiger lokuphoqa ihlaya elihle elinophawu, ngoba lokho kwakuyinto ayethanda ukuyenza, kepha njengoba wayesondela, akakwazanga ukubona ukuthi kukhona, eqinisweni, ukumemeza.

Uhlobo lokuthula. Yini eyayiphephile. Ngoba wenza inzondo blubberers. Kwamenza wafuna ukubenza banciphise ngezinwele zabo.

Ukuletha okuphambili kwakungekho isikhathi eside ngokwanele, waveza.

"Woza," kusho yena. "Uzwe kabi kunalokho. Futhi ngithe okubi kakhulu kunalokho."

"Baleka," kusho yena ebeka izwi lakhe njengengxenye yentambo. "Ngiyacela".

"Babukeka njengengulube. Bopha ukukhala kwakho. Lokhu kungenye into. Uyabona ukuthi ... umfowenu ufile. Noma ukhulelwe! Ubaba kabani uBrienne? Noma kufanele" uhlele isifo esibulalayo."


End file.
